matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"War Machine"
|type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 300) (no reserve in default)|mobility = *100 *14 (weight) *55 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = *470 *340 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|image1 = 1 = |-| 2 = |-| 3 = |-| 4 = |theme = WWI/II-themed|firing_sound = }} The "War Machine" is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. Appearance It is a rather bulky and water-cooled machine gun with a large barrel typical to the machine gun from WWI. On the first end is the pistol-like handle, similar to both the "Rampage" and "Overdrive". The receiver itself bears heavy resemblance to that of Heavy Killer. Under the receiver in question comes with a water tank that connects to the barrel for cooling purposes. On top comes with an iron sight. Strategy It has high damage and fire rate, massive ammo, and hefty mobility. Accuracy of this weapon is quite good, if not perfect. Tips *Aim at the head to do heavy damage. *Use this to tear down heavily armored players in multiple successions due to its damage. *This is extremely accurate, so take this as your advantage. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Use this weapon to ambush unwary Sniper users. *Use the Singular Grenade and then fire them. This weapon is excellent in tandem with the use of Singular Grenade. *This can target air enemies with ease for its accuracy. *Due to this having a slightly-prolonged reloading time, it is recommended to reload at a slightly non-exposed spot. Once done reloading, continue on attacking. *Useful for easily shredding enemy armor and HP. Counters *Area damage can pick off its users easily. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. *Shotgun, Flamethrower or even Electro-thrower weapons will easily beat these users at close ranges. *Flank its users while they are unaware. *High mobility weapons could be used to escape these users. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *It has an fairly-loud firing sound, allowing you to find its users when he fires. Firing Sound *Heavy Machine Gun's (increased by 20% in volume) Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Theme *WWI/II-themed Trivia *It uses the firing sound of the Heavy Machine Gun, only 20% lower in decibels. *It is based on the M1917A1 Browning Machine Gun. **In the real world, it is VERY impractical to wield this weapon due to its bulk (47 kg or 103.6 lbs). *It acts as a predecessor of the Heavy Killer and is touted as the "grandfather" of the "Rampage" and "Overdrive". *It is the first and an only weapon to feature a water tank. However, it is present only for aesthetic purposes. *Without elemental modules, it takes five headshots to kill a dummy in the Polygon. *There was a joke that the Heavy Killer and this weapon haves a children, and these said children were "Overdrive" and "Rampage". Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Legendary Category:Super Chest